the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nokobi Uchiha
'Approval:' 7/12/18 13 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Nokobi is an ambitious young man, with a pragmatic look on life. He has an oval shaped face with a bulbous nose, lined by a strong jawline and a mane of unkempt hair. In true Uchiha fashion, his hair is dark and thick, and his eyes a deep black. He is slightly overweight and of an average height. He speaks surely, and often gestures wildly, but rarely outbursts in emotion. Most of the time he has the peculiar smell of bananas about him, which he will deny. 'Stats' (Total:107) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 13 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP: 130 Banked: 1 SP ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Summoning Contract (Great Ape) ' 'Chunin: Gen'ei Specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: 0 Summoning Feats: * Summon Great Ape (Chikara)'' - Summons the Great Ape Chikara, a powerfully strong Gorilla with poor impulse control. Stats will be provided below. CP'' * Stat Up for Chikara Chikara, Great Ape in Exile ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 0 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP: 21 Fire Release Feats: * Fire Release: Flamethrower - The user sprays fire out of their mouth, creating a continuous spray of fire. The more chakra added to the technique, the larger the radius of the flame will be. The flame is directed by the direction of the mouth. CP * Fire Release: Will of Fire - The user gathers chakra deep within them, strengthening their resolve. +3 Full Stat Boost to Endurance 5CP/Round * Fire Release: Halo of Fire - The user forms a ring of fire around them, controlling the chakra with a weapon or through hand seals, which bursts out to protect the user from jutsu and projectiles. 10/5 CP * Fire Release: Curtain of Fire '''- A nintaijutsu technique that can be used through martial arts, or channeled through a chakra conductive weapon. The user strikes down hard from above the target, with the arm, leg, or weapon coated in raw fire chakra. The effect looks like a curtain of flame lowering onto the opponent. 10/5 CP * '''Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame. CP Gen'ei Specialist: * Malleable Shield - The shield can block up to 1.5x of the chakra put into it and sticks around until it has been entirely used up. This means if 20 CP is invested it can block up to 30 CP of attacks and lasts until that much damage has been taken by the shield. The user can choose to allow attacks to pass through the shield, allowing them to choose whether they are attempting to dodge an attack or let the shield absorb some or all of the impact. CP * Genjutsu Screen - If the screen is put up before a genjutsu can be used or affect the user, the screen removes a single round of the debuff's duration. This ability has to be used as a pre emptive or anticipated move, not as a reaction. It can be kept up for multiple rounds at the same cost as its initiation. CP * Enhanced Transformation - This allows the user to perform an advanced transformation that remains even after they've been hurt. CP Other Feats: * Stat Point Increase (x3) Equipment *(4) Chakra Conducting Bo Staff *(3) Chakra Pill *(4) 20 CP Shield Scroll *(3) 2 Smoke Bombs *(1) Slingshot *Single Use Kunai *Single use chidori scroll - functions like a 20 CP chidori attack upon use. Requires no chakra, cannot be charged. *Lightning Dragon Jutsu Scroll - Single Use, 10 CP for 20 Cp of damage, can be supercharged. Link to thread w/ appropriate mechanics. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 30000 * Ryo Spent: 15000 * Ryo left: 15000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 83' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 3 ' 5/24/18 - Beneath the Dome - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 80 ' 01/13/18 - At The Training Grounds - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo 01/28/18 - Formation of a New Team - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo 02/05/18 - Staying Sharp - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 02/11/18 - Cozy Coffee Cafe - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 02/21/18 - A True Test of Teamwork - 6 QP, 3000 ryo. 02/22/18 - Uchiha Dinner - 5 QP (3 kept, weekly cap), 2500 ryo 03/06/18 - BBQ For The Fresh Meat - 8 QP, 4000 Ryo 03/19/18- Bad Weather Day - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo 03/23/18 - Performance Review for the Genin - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo 3/23/18 - Late Night at HQ - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo 3/30/18 - Ninjutsu Training - 8 QP, 4000 Ryo 4/17/18 - Knowledge is Key - 6 QP, 3000 Ryo 4/22/18 - Everything is Fine - 1 QP, 500 Ryo 4/23/18 - Border Patrol - 7 QP, 3500 Ryo 5/17/18 - Clean-Up Crew - 6 QP, 3000 Ryo 5/19/18 - Everyday I'm Training - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 6/6/18 - A Dinner to Beemember - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo 6/13/18 - Facing Your Fears - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 6/14/18 - SPRING FESTIVAL Prep - 1 QP, 500 Ryo 6/30/18 - Festival Work Begins! - 1 QP, 500 Ryo 7/8/18 - Chunin Exam Preparation - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo 8/13/18 - Dog Days of Summer - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo '''History and Story Backstory Nokobi grew up under the kindness and care of his guardians, and was raised as a ninja for Kumogakure. He made it through the academy, and was noted for his exceptional skill in controlling chakra, and for a notable stamina in combat training, although was not very skilled in any sort of taijutsu. Often stubborn, and seldom willing to do manual labor, he has often slacked off on his more menial missions, and has often missed opportunities to prove himself to be capable of advancement. During once such game of hooky, Nokobi was distracted by strange sounds coming from the wilderness near the farm he was assigned to work. He went to go investigate, and he found what appeared to be a monstrous animal writhing about, but seemingly speaking in tongues that he could understand. The beast seemed to be simultaneously furious and in a deep melancholy. Nokobi calmly approached the beast and introduced himself, and offered his lunch to the miserable creature, a couple of bananas he had packed in the morning. The beast, now recognizable as a Great Ape, greedily took it from the boy, and asked why if he knew how to get him home. After Nokobi showed some confusion, the Great Ape Chikara described his plight. He said that he was born a stone, and the stone fell into a river, and the river led him straight to a great waterfall in his mountain home. The waterfall dashed him upon the riverbed, and he broke free from the shattered stone. In his confusion, he lashed out against the river, trees and stones, and the land could not condone such behavior. He was cast out from the mountains, and he had tumbled into the wilderness. Nokobi told him that perhaps if he learns to control his anger and power, that he may be allowed back home. Chikara pondered this, and wondered how he could possibly learn anything else besides violence. The Ape noticed that the boy was remarkably calm throughout the whole situation, and helped him without asking for anything in return. Chikara offered to bind himself to assist the physically weaker Nokobi, and in return he may learn something about how to use his power responsibly. Things have been going well for Nokobi and Chikara since then. They have made some friends, battled foes, and even developed a delicious, if smelly, banana tea recipe that can help soothe the mind. Nokobi makes sure to summon Chikara not only for tasks that require feats of strength, but also when situations arise that Chikara might enjoy being around. --- Nokobi was enlisted into a ninja team to help train his ninja abilities for the Cloud Village, and has been regularly assigned to tasks in Hoshi Suuhai. His team is lead by Osamu Kotokori and Saito Hyuuga. He was matched with Kaferee Aburame, a ninjutsu specialist with the unique abilities of trained bees, and William Dahl, an explosive close combat specialist. Osamu's first test was particularly brutal, leaving the genin to seek out and eliminate Osamu as a "missing nin". The lesson of his training was that not all battles are able to be won, something Nokobi took to heart. Under Osamu's tutelage, Nokobi has gained further strength in his Fire Release techniques. In his off time as a genin, he has proven himself to be an avid cook, a good friend for his clanmate Tomomi Uchiha, and has a peculiar fashion sense for large embroidered letters. He does not drink alcohol, he prefers cooking with it, but does have the bad habit of being surprised and jumpy to unexpected greetings and events. It's unbecoming of a ninja to be startled by such things! Nokobi hopes to build a rivalry with the team under Teiji Gomu's guidance, which Tomomi happens to be included. During his Chunin Exam, he managed to bring his team back together after being separated by setting a small forest fire. This mistake lead to his friend Kaya Haranobu having to take down a mysterious chakra infused wolf by himself, which made Nokobi feel like he had let down his team. This, coupled with a bad experience during genjutsu training with his sensei, has instilled him with a feeling of inferiority that he is driven to prove wrong. Category:Character